<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viae dignum by CheriRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702616">Viae dignum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriRain/pseuds/CheriRain'>CheriRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriRain/pseuds/CheriRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon is assigned a job in Goodneighbor,<br/>MacCready is searching for work there,<br/>Their two paths just happen to intertwine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curie/Male Sole Survivor, Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viae dignum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always fun having to meet up with contacts right after the 'code' had been changed. Of course, Deacon had to be assigned to inform Amari that they had to change routes when relocating the synth. The original had way too many Super-Mutants than they felt comfortable trying to sneak past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He entered the Memory Den in a new face and outfit from the last time. Unlike Diamond City, Goodneighbor's residents seemed to be slightly less social to newcomers. Made Deacon's job so much easier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amari was thankfully in the central area near the entrance of the building. She was typing away on a terminal, humming away to the tune of "Goodneighbor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up, her eyes widening for a moment, "Do you have a greiger counter?" He asked, glancing around the room. The only other people were in the memory pod things, so the likelihood they were listening in was very slim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mine is in the shop," She replied as she started down the stairs. Probably smart since people could just walk in up there. The RailRoad was supposed to be a secretive organization or whatnot anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does this have to do with the synth?" Amari asked as soon as they were off the stairs. Right to the point, like always. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Route change, Super-mutants. Too many to clear them. Dez recommended we go around east," Deacon explained as he examined the room. The synth was already here, sitting down on the bench, her head resting in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's slightly inconvient, is Glory coming?" Amari asked, her voice seeming slightly hopeful. Deacon shook his head in reply. He knew she was quite fond of Glory. To be fair, most of the railroad was. Whenever she was on a mission, it seemed it was always a guaranteed success. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's busy right now," He wasn't exactly sure where she was, though last time he checked, she was at HQ. Though she seemed to be on a different mission weekly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a shame, so just you?" Her eyes were curious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HighRise will be escorting you. Got another mission I gotta work on," Deacon spoke as he turned towards the stairs. He was just on another mission that required him to sit in a specific settlement for months for a probably fruitless outcome. He wasn't exactly sure why he had to keep watch in Goodneighbor. Perhaps it's because too many people knew that Amari was associated with the RailRoad. More likely than not, Dez was keeping him in the dark again on purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped into The Third Rail, sitting down on one of the couches. This was going to be a long month, though Magnolia's singing would make it bearable. He leaned back and started eavesdropping on the surrounding people's conversations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard heavy footsteps behind him, going into the isolated room to his right. Deacon got a good look at them before they entered the room, Gunners. They didn't even bother to blend in and had their guns on full display. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He relocated closer to the door. Perhaps gunner activity is why he was sent here? The gunners had little impact on most of their operations unless they had a specific threat that needed to be addressed. It wasn't uncommon for them to try and kidnap escaped synths then tear them apart for giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't exactly make out what the two were saying, but he could tell there was a third person. The conversation, or well more like an argument, was short. The two gunners left less than a few minutes from coming in. Normally, he would leave this alone, but the sudden appearance and Dez sending him here couldn't be a coincidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly contemplated whether or not he should go in. Before he could decide, the man who seemed to be the one getting lectured came out and made direct eye contact with Deacon. "It's rude to eavesdrop," Deacon could hear the tired tone in the man's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No offense, but it's kinda hard to not listen," Deacon spoke, taking a small step back. Gunners weren't exactly known for peaceful solutions. Though, if Deacon's suspicions were correct, then this was probably someone who left the gunners. A mercenary maybe since he was still well-armed, even for a resident of Goodneighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you need something? Like a gun for hire?" There was an undertone of desperation. Deacon was just going to assume he needed caps, most likely. Not exactly like most of the Commonwealth were financially stable when it came to caps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do I look like the type to need people shot?" Deacon asked. To be honest, he would keep this in mind. Most guns for hire didn't ask questions and really did what they were paid to do. Deacon wouldn't admit it to the other members but, he did have one accompany him once and a while to especially dangerous missions. As long as he was sure they wouldn't notice he was part of the organization. He doubts he needed one right now, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, I'll keep you in mind if things go South. You'll be here for a while, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I don't get a job, then probably yes," He narrowed his eyes at Deacon, "The names MacCready. Keep it in mind if you need to find me," </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon nodded. It wasn't common for mercenaries to just wander up and ask for business. Though, Deacon's nosiness might have given MacCready the feeling he was interested in hiring him. Which wasn't the case. It was just general curiosity. It comes with spying, he'd guess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon left The Third Rail after that. He needed to rent a room for the night or month. Till whenever Dez told him his job was done. He had brought quite a lot of paper to write letters and notes, most of it will be nonsense because like he priorly said, he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checked in at the hotel and went to his room. It was the cheapest one and it clearly showed. It was just a bed, and a little slip of paper informing him he'd have to use to public restrooms. A small desk, and a window that overlooks the littered street in front of the Hotel. He closed the blinds and started writing the first letter to inform Dez. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Desadioma,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing interesting happened. Did inform our friend in Goodneighbor about the change of plans.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>D,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He signed the letter with just his initial. Dez knew who he was after all, so signing with his full name was just wasting ink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd get the letter sent in the morning, besides, he was utterly exhausted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few weeks, nothing remotely interesting had happened. There had been a few overdoses and anger-induced murders. Nothing that was out of the normal for the small town. Dez had only responded with very vague, 'Keep doing what you're doing,' like messages. Nothing he could really work with, so he'll just reporting the small stuff till something catches her attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's also been an alarming number of visiting gunners. It might have something to do with the mercenary he saw earlier, but he couldn't be too sure. Almost all of them were armed, displaying their guns in full view. It didn't really stand out since most Gunners tried to seem intimidating by flexing their weaponry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest it could just be an increase in mercenaries. He'd been tempted to ask the mayor to see if he knew the reason, especially since Hancock more or less suspected him of working for the Railroad and really didn't care. Though every time he'd try to approach the ghoul Fahrenheit would send him away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent most of his time in The Third Rail. Whether it be trying to probe information from Whitechapel, or drinking to just pass the time. It was a good source of gossip, and it wasn't hard to get information from intoxicated people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deacon had also seen the familiar face of MacCready sticking around the same room. They haven't talked since the initial time. He was keeping an eye on the gun for hire. He'd been keeping an eye on him, of course. All it takes is him being hired for a particularly bad job, and chaos would be unleashed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd heard his fair share of gossip on him. How he came from the Capital Wasteland. Most of the stuff he heard was complementing the man's aim, which surprised him. He didn't think the man was around long enough to already be getting a reputation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was also the rumor of the vault dweller he was told to watch before. From what he'd heard the vault dweller has single handily took down of the Railroad's biggest threats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If what the rumors he heard were correct, he'd be able to keep a closer eye on the vault dweller than he earlier expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MacCready was talking to K-L-E-O. He needed his ammo refilled after a short job. He'd already stopped by Daisy to give her the money to bring to Duncan, and she was always happy as ever to deliver it. He really needed to stock up and go to Med-Tek already, but he couldn't do it alone as much as he hated to admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard rumors of a Vault Dweller that was roaming around Boston, not exactly uncommon but the fact that they were doing so much was the problem. MacCready wasn't unfamiliar with the name Kellog and heard rumors that the feard man had been put down by the vault dweller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rumors of the vault dweller coming this were also alarming. From what he'd heard of him is that he brings chaos wherever he goes and manages to solve it. He'd hate to admit it, but the vault dweller seemed to just be the person to help him into Med-Tek. Normally, he wouldn't be the type to seek out help. His son was involved this time, and he'd rather lose some of his pride than lose his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had already made a plan to try to get the vault dweller to hire him at a reduced cost. He'd normally charge 500 caps for a single job, but with the mix of not being hired often enough and the fact he needed to get the Prevent, he was almost desperate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sitting in the room he spent most of his time. He'd been chain-smoking, anxiously waiting for the vault dweller to arrive. He knew the man would be coming today, or at least that's what the rumors said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He already heard the commotion near the gate earlier that day. It was hard to imagine a cause besides the presence of the vault dweller to cause so many whispers among the normally loud bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They suddenly came to a halt, and he realized that perhaps it wasn't who he thought it was. Two familiar gunners entered the room. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, time for another lecture. He knew he wasn't exactly being subtle about the fact he was still taking jobs, but it really wasn't affecting them at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they could even start talking though, a man stumbled in holding some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand. He was dressed in the vault suit he heard so much about. The two gunners froze and turned their full attention to the new arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, these guys giving you trouble?" The man said, a grin unfitting to the situation plastered on their pale face. MacCready couldn't help but be simultaneously embarrassed and amused by the predicament. Embarrassed that the vault dweller thought he couldn't handle himself, but amused that this intoxicated twink was the hero he heard so much about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're leaving now," One of them said, he hadn't looked to check which had spoken but they left as soon as the words were spoken. He couldn't believe this man was the person he thought could help him save his son. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you're the vault-dweller?" MacCready asked after a moment looking back up. Upon closer inspection, the man didn't actually seem intoxicated. The drink he held had barely more than a few sips out of it. The vault suit had the number 111 on it. He hadn't heard of this vault before, though he wasn't really surprised since he tried to avoid them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep! The name's Peter," The vault dweller offered a hand, and MacCready hesitantly took it, "Heard you're a gun for hire and I think your skills are what I need on my team," The man spoke in a high pitched voice, that was unpleasant on the ears. MacCready couldn't tell if this was just because he was excited, or this was his normal voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What exactly does your team do?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't already sold like he wasn't desperate for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We kind just do whatever people need help with, though the long term goal is to infultrade the institute," Peter spoke as if he didn't just say some insane. MacCready would've laughed but he didn't doubt this man was serious. He was going to regret this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the price is 250 caps," MacCready spoke. It was lower than his original price, but like he formerly said, he needed caps and even a small chance of going back to Med-Tek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitation, the other man reached into his pocket and pulled out the caps, "Here you go! I already have a travel partner by the door," Peter said looking towards the door, MacCready following his gaze. He hadn't even noticed the girl standing there. She had short black hair and a kind smile on her face. She stood out among the drifters and ghouls that were the only other people in the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, when are we heading out?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I’m being honest I have no clue where i’m going with this, buts that’s half the fun lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>